Watch Me Now!
by Zillyhwen
Summary: Pleas read untli the end, Sakura is mad becuz naruto and sasuke are together and sakura wants to be with sasuke. BUT HWAT DOES EHS FIND OUT WHEN SHE SEES NARUTO WITH A CERTAIN STRANGER? you can onl find out if you read...
1. Chapter 1

"HMPH! JUST LOOK AT THEM!" sakura jealosly saiad as she looked thru her window at the couple walking and laughing.

The couple they were walking and laughing and smiling;their hands, clasped together and smiles on their faces; Naruto and sauske looked so happy together as they walkeda long that wooded path with sotoenes on the groudn and bires in the sky. It had been their one month anniversary date of being together and they decided to spend it with a romantic walk in the park, feeding the squirrels,4

and hunting for animals for dinner. As manly menz, they preferred to hunt for things as a training method for them.

"Why oh why did saske have to go with stupid old NARUTO?" Sakura said frustratedly as she put on a coat to go out for a walk to make hersefl feel better

While she was walking, she saw naruto and sasuke stop in front of a bathrom. Sakura hid behide the bushes to see what w as happenig. Sasuke said, "i'll be back, gotta use the bathrum." and so he left. Naruto looked around to see if anyone was there and didn't see sakura behind the bushes so he said "pssssst, hey i need to talk to you to a form standing on the other side of the bathroom wall.

Sakura GASPED! it was OROCHIMARU. Why was he here/? In't he a fugirive that was banned from ever entering konohamaru again? Sakura could not believe her eyes, what was naruto doing trying to converse with orochimaru? Sakura watched on too see if she culd get more cluds onto what was going on.

"hows it coming along?"

Orochimaru said mysteriously in an undertoned voice.

"I think sasuke's hot but man... he keeps on talking about his brother and his clan or whatever. He wants me to learn the ultra dangerous mov, the sexchange no jutsu but i might die O_O""because it's a very dangerous technike. I don't kno how two deal with that man." Naruto said in a deflated attetude.

Orochimaru says, "Do not worry my boy, I have the perfect idea. he says as he hands naruto two pills.

"what's these?" Naruto said questionablyly.

"These are pills that will allow you to develop the "devices' needed to start a family." The older man slithered sinisteringly.

"Naruto asked, how does it work?" he asked again questionablyly.

"It does not matter how they work, just take these and you will become able to be fretile for sasuke's...goods." Orochimaru said humorously, stroking the sleeve of his suspicious looking trecnh coat.

"wow thanks! Naruto said in a halfhushed voice like he's trying not to let sasuke hear waht he is whispering about.

THE MPREG TABLET! sakura thought to herself, those are banned from konoha's medicine supply due to the fact thatthey ause the babies to have terrible mutations where the babies are unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. Most of them die due to not being able to survive in the ninjaing world. Rock Lee is one of the few known survivors of the mpreg tablet.

Sakura ran off in order to tell tsudae what she discovered.

AN: This is a parody of really bad fanfiction. I guess you can leave reviews about how...well i did in making a bad fanfiction? if it was convincing? Why am i doing this...because it's summer and I have nothing better to do. (also my friends inspired me to.)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i really really really REALLY REALLY EELY tried to think of a good plot ofor this story ok! so please don't flame about the plot becaus i worked relly hard on it and everyhitng!

"TSUNADE SENSEI TSUNADE SENSEI!" sakura yelled as she burst through the large double doors of the fifth hokage's office exhausted and ou tof breath ofrom running all that way from the park.

"sakura!" tsunade said suprisedly with jiraiya looking equally suprised sitting on her desk.

Sakura felt like she was intruding on something but it looks like tsundae had grabbed jiraiya and threw him out the window huffing with a red face.

"Pretend that that neever happened." said tsunade still embarrassed and redfaced. tsunade said,"what do you want sakura?"

Sakura said, "you remember that naruto and sasuke are dating right? and that it's their one month anniversary right?" said sakura hurriedly while tsunade noded at eahc question.?

"wll, NARUTO HAS GOTTEN AOLDOF THE MPREG PILL BECAUSE SASUKE KUN WANTS TO HAVE BABIES!" sakura yelled in a terrible voice as tsunade gasped

THE MPREG PILLL? HOW COULD HE HAVE GOTTEN IT? WHY THAT NARUTO, I"LL HAVE TO REPRMAND HIM AND KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK! tsunade said angrily.

she yelled, "SHIZUNE! HUNT DOWN NARUTO AND BRING HIM TO ME! EMERGENCY SITUATION NOW!" she yelled.

shizune hurried off onto her pig tonton and jumped out the window. they flew along with their ninjutus pawers and flew to the park where naruto and sasuke we're, now hunting for animals.

withoug another word, shizune grabbed a very confused naruto and hoisted him onto tonton and flew off leaving sasuke yelling and running after them. He didn't know how to fly and naruto was kept from moving with the bind jutsu. shizune and tonton and naruto all flew into tsunade's office after some time and naruto was droppep onto the office ground.

tsunade very angrily grabbed anruto by the ear and growled "what is the meaning of this naruto. I have heard that you came to acquire a very illegal drug, the mpreg pill."

naruto gasped and said "I DIDN"T KNOW IT WAS ILLEGAL! I"M SO SORRY TSUNADE SAMA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A FAMILY WITH SASUKE WAAAAAAAAAAH" he cried tsunade looked very angry and said "YOU IDIOT. NOW YOU KNOW NOT TO GO AROUND GETTING DRUGS FROM STRNAGERS. NOW GIVE ME THE PILL."

naruto gasped and said"but...i already ate it... me and sasuke made a promise to each other and i told him about the pilll. we said we would be making a promise to have a family and to make an uchiha clan aga-" naruto was interrupted.

"YOU WHAT? " said both tsunade and sakura. OH NO!, now your babies will not be able to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu! that is one of our village secrets naruto. that is how ROCK LEE was born. you'll just have to not have sex with sasuke now."

naruto blushed and coughed slightly. "haha...yea...not have sex with sasuke...I...haha... he had a very upset look on his face and tsunade and sakura knew what had happened.

"YOU DID WHAT?" they yelled. oh no, naruto now he will have babies that can't perform ninjutsus and genjutsus.

naruto creid and said "what will saske say when he finda out that all of our kids will not be able to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu he cried, he will hateme forever and i will be alone and nobody will love me... he'll probably get wit some woman who can actually give him ninja babies even though he's gay. he's so desprate for babies that he's willing to become straight for it he cried.

Sakura's eyes brightened up at that sentence that naruto said knwoing that this was her chance to get with sasuke. she quickly devised a plan that will work, but first she must go to ino for advice because ino's so good at hittong on boys that she makes gays straight and even girls think she's hot.

"INO INO INO!" sakura yelled as she burst into ino's flowr shop.

Ino looked up from her magazine she was reading. cosmopolitan. where she gets all her tips and tricks on how to please the men. this is how she's so good at getting guys.

Ino I need your help! sakura yeleld. "ITS AN EMERGECY! I NEED TO GET SASKE BECUASE HE BROKE UP WITH NARUTO AND NOW I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ino's eyes brighened by the fact that she heard sasuke was now available. she smerkd and said "fat chance sakura haha! I will make sasuke mine with my own womanly wayz and there's nothing you can do about it!" Fine then! sakura said, I can do without you and i'll get sauske on my own! she said hopelesly, wondeirng who can flirt better than ino.

sakura walkd sadly along the stoned road and suddenly realized... "*GASp! Mabe i can make my own jutsu! my own... like the sex change jutsu but instead i will keep my girl parts! that way sasuke can still make babies with me!"

Sakura ran out of ino's flower ship as she smiled to herself, "i'm gonna show that bitch that i can get into the deepdest depths of sasuke before she does!"

AN: WASN'T THAT GREAT ESPECIALLY FOR A 14 year OLD? but really yes, leave reviews, flame, whatever. I hope you enjoyed this parody of bad fanfiction and if not then i'm so sorry for you.


End file.
